Conventional ring binder notebooks have a ring assembly secured to the binding or to one of the two covers of the notebook near the binding. The ring mechanism normally has three rings mounted so that there are two stable positions for the rings, with the rings being either open to facilitate insertion or removal of sheets of paper, or closed to hold the sheets in place. To obtain these two stable positions for the rings, an assembly is provided using two long stiff rectangular plates, known in the binder field as “frames”.
These two frames are pivotally coupled together along an inner longitudinal edge of each frame. A springy overlying metal strip known in the binder field as a “shield”, engages the outer edges of the two strips and biases them inward to provide two bistable states for the frames, with the frames making an oblique angle relative to one another, with the central hinge line shifting in one direction for one of the stable positions, and in the opposite direction for the other stable position.
The shield and frames assembly is normally riveted flat against the spine of the notebook or into one of the covers of the notebook, with the shield exposed and the frames concealed by proximity to the spine or one cover of the notebook. The rings extend through clearance openings in the shield and are secured to the frames, with all six partial rings being secured to the sides of the frames facing the shield. The exposed shield is normally plated with nickel or chromium, while the concealed frames are normally formed of flat steel strips, and are not coated, and have exposed rivet protrusions where the half rings are secured to the frames.
In contrast to conventional notebooks, reference is made to C. K. Young U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,338 entitled “Wrap Around Notebook”, granted Jan. 2, 2001. The Young patent has advantages for certain applications as compared with conventional binders, in that it can more readily lie flat with the covers open, and with the covers and all of the sheets overlying one another so that it takes up very little space on a podium, or a small desk or table, for examples.
In the construction of the Young wrap-around notebook, it may be noted that three of the half rings are secured (normally riveted) to one side of one of the frame members facing the shield, and that the mating set of three half rings are secured to the other side of the other frame member facing away from the shield. In addition, the frame and shield assembly is not secured flat against the spine, but the shield is pivotally mounted to a hinge plate, which is riveted to one of the covers of the Young notebook adjacent the spine.
The notebook disclosed in the Young patent has certain shortcomings. Thus, for example, it can be difficult to secure the hinge plate to the spine or to a cover of the assembly with the hinge plate being in a different plane from the upper surface of the shield. In addition, the flat unfinished frames with protruding ring rivets are rough and unsightly, so that in some cases a second shield was considered desirable to improve the appearance of the notebook. Further, the length of the frame and shield assembly is longer than necessary in view of the fact that “boosters” to assist in opening the rings are not needed.